


The Encounter

by metarudogu



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metarudogu/pseuds/metarudogu
Summary: The encounter that started the story and brought upon the catalyst for great changes. As alternate universe stories go, this author feels it is part of the bigger picture because Blondies are more complex beings than one that simply developed an adverse interest and became controlled by so-called "primal needs".
Relationships: Raoul Am/Iason Mink
Kudos: 5





	The Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the story I am currently writing, easily a stand-alone for Iason/Riki. My spin on what could be happening, the story according to Iason's POV, this is based on the scene in the new 2012 Anime.

No Mongrel has a scintillating spec of something to draw his attention the way Katze had.  


Intelligence?  


Fluidity of personality? Katze's charisma and flair with Mongrels?  


He is contemplative. Submerged in an entirely different setting can give him fresh a perspective and even revolutionary ideas. Most in council are not in agreement with his methods, they are contented with the rich pickings of 'what is' and is not challenging themselves with the more vital thought of 'what if'.  


The 'what is' for the moment is the majestic plans of Amoi's brand new Midas Casino Belt. A project he spearheaded and then handed over to Griffith. Certainly it meant doing all the manual leg work and then letting another reap the fruits but it also brought Griffith firmly into his contingent. Now with Leon's faction willing to favour his proposals, Council meetings will not be so much of a protracted excruciatingly process as before.

Iason must admit Midas Promenade is a spectacle. Human thronged the streets, tourists from far flung galaxies descending in droves to partake the lurid beauty on offer. The newly opened Midas Casino belt is ringing in credits and the entertainment, no matter how unsavoury for Elites, draws the curious, the adventurous as well as the credit laden.  


"Griffith will be well pleased by this success," Iason strolls in a leisurely fashion.  


Since they have not brought security, the sensation is quaintly unique. Wrapped in this pungent and sometimes malodorous organic fold so unsanitary and brimming with boisterous, unfettered emotions, it is almost liberating to bask in this mix.  


"I cannot see any of our brethren willing to dip their fingers in this eclectic gathering," Raoul glances at him. "Griffith might revel in success but his lack of dedication is something else."  


Only Raoul can find interest in this exercise. While not entirely impressed, Iason notes Raoul is absorbed by the experience.  


"This is not without some interest to you."  


"I am a scientist. Soon foreign presence in Amoi's cities will intensify, we must pay more attention to what implications there will be to the local population of Human citizens and not to dismiss the impact this will be for Eos as well," Raoul is very objective orientated and being personally invested in any project, that is why he is very effective in all his programs and affecting changes to protocols.  


Iason could not have asked for more interesting company. He need not sooth frazzled nerves, shore up confidence and tamper the impatience of others in Council. With Raoul, it is congenial and always pleasant.  


"These Human are similar to the remnants in Amoi of centuries past. They have continued to evolve and are from more successful strains, nonetheless evolution has not made them very different from the gutter trash of Ceres," Raoul continues in his oral commentaries.  


"I wonder if any of these would make a good specimen for you," Iason suggests.  


"We do not have time for these," Raoul gestures eloquently. "They are not so remarkable as to warrant attention."  


"You are suggesting there are some who does."  


"Of course, one such as our Human. He certainly deserves attention."  


This has been an ongoing discussion between them. The brilliance of Katze could not be replicated as Raoul admonished, natural selection is a random process and the probability of producing one of this calibre is almost impossible. It would be far easier to create one with science.  


He is amused. "Would you attach any value in the creation of a... Mongrel?" Iason asks offhand.  


"What is the value in doing that?" Raoul lifts one brow, his face full of surprise and forbearance. "This is one of those unconventional philosophy you pursue."  


"To study of course."  


"You have harnessed a Human, the most unconventional although already proven to be an effective tool for the control of Mongrels, would there be anything more than that? To what end would it be for?" Raoul makes a small motion to end the conversation. "I have collected all the data, the rest is a variation of the same. Let us be on our way, Griffith will not be humoured if we are late for his soiree."  


Raoul swivels, his golden head a bright beacon and he moves against the tide of the crowd, the Human sea parts giving way instinctively as Raoul blazes a dark vibrant blue and gold sailing through the motley spread of drab colour, of normalcy.  


Iason feels indulgent.  


He fully appreciates the power of his station at the apex of Amoi, as the First Blondie. Evaluating the status of things, he should be contented, he can more than afford to savour what he has accomplished. But he is not one to stay his feet and rest on his laurels. Like Raoul's unstoppable curiosity, his quest for more, for better regardless of challenges and conventional Human restrictions makes him search for and define the next objective, for what could bring him closer to executing Jupiter's directives. They are the two Blondies with specific directives from Jupiter, they are special and they must excel beyond the plateau of the multitude; they need to push beyond existing boundaries, the limitations of the database defined by what was, what had been.

While part of his mind is engaged in analysis, another part of his mind is here in the present, studying and watching the Human. Through his constant observation of Katze's interactions with Mongrels, he is able to easily detect changes in Mongrel behaviours: he has caught sight of an anomaly.  


First, the trappings: synthetic zippered top; the darkest black; heavy labourer boots and the swing of chains. Obviously this is not a tourist, not the exquisite hide draped on the ostentatious.  


Hands in pockets: the fashion of foreigners and Elites pay no favour for pockets in pants that disrupt the silhouette; additionally, the polite also wear long and heavy coats for the crisp weather.  


Stealthy shifting eyes: foreigners and Elites alike are more than contented if not excited by new discoveries and appetite to be satisfied. More often than not, Humans are characterised with loosened jowls of satiation.  


It is entirely too easy to see intent when the Mongrel starts moving his arm, Iason merely reacheds out and plucks the hand from mid-action and startles the boy. The pure colours draws his attention. Black as the blackest night; incomprehensible, void. Where nothing could be seen below the shadows.  


This one is young as Katze has once been, the liquid eyes so full of dark fire and resistance, defiance.  


The air stops. The flow of the promenade ceased as even the breath on the intake is aborted. The Mongrel tries to break his hold.  


Humans all around ripple with sudden interest, seeing a towering supreme being in their midst; as if all this time the normalcy has actually camouflaged the brilliance of a Blondie.  


He looks down. This one has pride and backbone, staring up without a shred of guilt even as the Humans shift with stifled disbelief at what they are seeing.  


"What is this?" Raoul re-appears, the crowd separates from the two of them.  


"Nothing of importance."  


Raoul touches a fingertip to the Mongrel's jaw. "No ID implant. Mongrel."  


"Indeed, it appears so."  


"This category of sample is not worth our scrutiny," Raoul moves and is already leaving. "Let us be on our way."  


He nods once and releases the Mongrel. "Count yourself lucky, let there not be a second time."  


Iason has not gone two steps before the Mongrel's hand closes on his arm, a rather hard and insistent insolence persisted in this simple gesture, going against all the tenets of Eos. Iason does not look back.  


"Oi! Where do you think you're going?"  


"Mongrel, count this as my benevolence."  


"I don't give two shits about what you think, Mongrels have pride just as you white assed Elites."  


Iason glances back to meet the fiery stare.  


Vital and innocent.  


This is a Mongrel who has not tasted defeat like all those others who look upon Tanagura with anger lanced with bitter despair. This is not a Mongrel who would hanker down to beg, or act like Human Elites, sycophancy rampant and backstabbing dogs where inbreeding has made them fragile and worthless.  


"I don't owe you," the tenor of the voice is roughened with emotions.  


He is intrigued. How long will it take before it reverts to the gutter trash it is? Judging from probability from all the data gathered, it does not take much. All this bravado is all, as Katze calls it, hot air. "You are prepared to compensate me?"  


"Whatever you want to call it asshole," the Mongrel tightens his grip as if he thinks this is enough to intimidate. "I don't play your games, I'll pay you back plenty, we're be even."  


Even? As if there is ever a frivolous equation, any kind of balance to be talked about between Blondie and Mongrel.  


He has seen this often. This settlement of so-called debts, the delicate balance of pride which defines the essence of all Mongrels. Without credit, without future; yet Mongrels have built a citadel of their worth with their pride, indeed it is considered fragile, a tiny flame housed in a glass of delicate make. But once it is harnessed, the flame can be fed and it can be extinguished just as easily: it is the switch to control Mongrels.  


"I am all ears," Iason says, he knows the Mongrel connot understand his words. "Show me your worth, Mongrel."  


One cannot find raw material in the same staid settings, even scientists must leave their laboratory in search of samples. Iason sends a message to Raoul, an intriguing few words to allay impatience; Raoul would understand how important it is, when inspiration strikes, one must take the opportunity presented.  


If he is at all honest, subjugation of a Mongrel will prove to be more entertaining than the soiree at Griffith.  


So would all existing data be proven right?

**Author's Note:**

> As always I have taken liberties of interpreting the source material without much reference to the novels:  
> -the Midas Casino Belt is assumed to be a new development   
> -the Blondie in charge of Midas is assumed as Griffith  
> -Iason's enigmatic personality


End file.
